


garlic chicken pizza with extra bacon

by danielscarfmaan



Series: hey now [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielscarfmaan/pseuds/danielscarfmaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know how many fatal airplane accidents there has been in the last seventy years? Seven hundred sixty three. At least according to the website Derek found. That’s about ten accidents a year. Ten accidents a year leaves at least a small percent of possibility of the flight from Denver International Airport to San Francisco International Airport crashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	garlic chicken pizza with extra bacon

**Author's Note:**

> The word for this one is 'airport'. You probably shouldn't quote me on the statistics, by the way. Like, really probably shouldn't. And I seem to always find a way to connect my stories to food. Can I consider this one of my talents? Okay. So, here goes.

Do you know how many fatal airplane accidents there has been in the last seventy years? Seven hundred sixty three. At least according to the website Derek found. That’s about ten accidents a year. Ten accidents a year leaves at least a small percent of possibility of the flight from Denver International Airport to San Francisco International Airport crashing. 

This small percent is enough to keep Derek wandering back and forth in the crowded main terminal. He walks from the smell of hamburgers and freshly made french fries to freshly made pizza - which only reminds of him of how much Isaac loves the Garlic Chicken pizza from the few times they’ve picked up dinner at Willow Street, and it makes his stomach ache even more - and back again. He promises himself that as soon as his curly-haired werewolf of a boyfriend comes through the south terminal, he’ll suggest sharing one of those with extra bacon. Possibly some extra caramelized onions too; he’s never had better onions so he’s gotta take the chance once it’s given.

He pushes the sleeve of his shirt up and stares down at the watch on his wrist. He definitely should’ve been here two minutes ago. And Derek definitely should’ve tagged along to Colorado to see Erica and Boyd. After all, he was their former Alpha and it was their daughter’s baptism. The first kid in the pack, he might add. But seeing how they were stuck several states away, due to college and the basic military training Boyd had done during the last months of the pregnancy, Isaac had been the only one from the pack to attend. But still. They could’ve made a vacation out of it. He’s never been in Colorado before. 

Derek lets out a soft sigh, rubbing his lips together as he watches the people walk in and out from the terminal Isaac is supposed to come out from. And then suddenly, he sees the familiar jungle of light brown curls and the bright orange jumper his boyfriend had promised to wear so he’d be easily recognised. Derek instantly grins at the sight, his anxiety replaced by excitement. When the younger man catches his gaze, his soft pink lips curl up into a smile and he throws the small rucksack over his shoulder as his steps increase in speed; seemingly filled with the same buzzing excitement as Derek who reaches his arms out as the other comes running. His arms wraps around his lover as he jumps right into his arms, his own wrapping around the older man’s neck, and his legs around his waist. The force almost makes them both fall over, and earns a giggle from both of them.  
“Hi,” Isaac murmurs, resting his forehead against Derek’s, still smiling brightly.  
“Hey…” He murmurs back, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. His boyfriend returns the kiss and his lips taste of Coca-Cola and those chocolate filled mints he’s so crazy about. It tastes like home.  
“I saw the Willow Street restaurant..” Isaac grins against his lips before pulling back, resting their foreheads against each other again as he gazes into Derek’s eyes, his blue eyes glittering.  
“Yeah, yeah, we’ll get the pizza,” Derek chuckles softly, pressing a quick kiss against his lips before starting to walk towards the restaurant, unable to let his boyfriend to go just yet.  
“You’re such a moron,” Isaac whispers into his ear, a smirk on his lips as he kisses him softly in return.


End file.
